Hand Of Sorrow
by TvObsessed09
Summary: Song-Fic, One-Shot. Chris is not who you think he is. He's damaged, got issues. Just how deep do those issues go and what is so horrible about the future? I guess its up to you to read to find out... My Version of Chris P. Halliwell.


Hand of Sorrow  
Lyrics by Within Temptation  
Story by Obsessed

_[Disclaimer: I Do not own the Song or the TV Show Charmed – obviously, otherwise Chris would have never died and it'd still be on]_

The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand

Christopher Perry Halliwell stood there shielding this child from the Witch Hunter. Without a second thought he flung out his hand and the threat flew across the room forcing him to collide with a nearby wall. He didn't think as he crushed their heart with his powers. He didn't even recognize the fact he'd just killed a human being

The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to commend

Wyatt looked at his brother and smiled. His brother was his greatest weapon. With him on his side he knew he would be unstoppable. They were the ultimate pair. He'd commend his brother for this act.

However, unseen by his own brother, Chris was dying a little more everyday. He didn't understand why he felt so wrong when all he did was follow his brother's lead.

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

He watched innocence torn up, destroyed and it killed him a little more. He loved his brother, the last of his family but it killed him. He swore to protect the innocent from evil and there he was slaughtering it like those he'd vanquished for so long.

It took every ounce of control not to vanquish every demon he saw yet Wyatt was oblivious. He didn't see his own brother's pain. He didn't see how he was destroying himself, little by little every day till there was nothing left of him but the husk of a man.

The man he'd once been was being chipped away. He didn't know how to stop it.

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind

Chris had once had people he cared about. He'd had aunts, uncles, cousins, even friends. He'd had hopes and dreams but like everything else all this he had to destroy them. He'd lost them all, he'd had to leave them in the past when evil took them.

As a Halliwell he'd sacrificed so much. As the brother of _the_ Halliwell he'd sacrificed so much more.

So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

He'd spent so many years following his brother's lead. He didn't know why he did it anymore. He didn't know anything. He fought and fought and fought. Nothing seemed to please him anymore. A part of him wanted to know something, anything. Why did he fight? What had brought this revelation to his brother?

The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay

All the time Chris knew that if he'd been a weaker witch he wouldn't be hounded by Demons everyday. He'd have a life outside of magic like much of the world still did, even enslaved as they were. That was the strength of Humanity… they still lived even in the worst of conditions. Life went on yet Chris didn't.

He loved his brother but it was killing him. He'd promised his mother he'd keep an eye on his brother. He was determined to fulfill that promise. He wanted to run but it was that promise alone that made him stay.

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

He wanted away. He wanted out. He wanted to stay true to his word but every day it got harder.

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

One day he found an escape. It meant betraying his brother and his oath but he knew he couldn't do it any longer. The opportunity when he met her – a rebel leader, a Phoenix who had once been one of his favorite play thing assassins.

For the first time in years he got away from his brother. He was then recruited to go back to the past where a seer predicted his brother's change had occurred. In that instance he knew he wasn't breaking the oath to his mother.

Christopher Perry Halliwell would save his brother. Nearly a year after getting away from him they said he was ready, most of the damage done to him was minimized. He was a functioning human being for the most part. Neurotic, obsessive, dangerous, but functioning.

Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence  
That's all they'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that serves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me

As his aunt and mother asked him who he was he lied. Seeing them again he realized they could never know the truth. Yeah, the Council of Resistance Leaders had said it was up to him but he realized he could never tell them the truth.

They would only be repulsed by who he was and what he done. Any hope of being a family in this lifetime disappeared. There went those dreams in the silence and fear.

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?


End file.
